


One-on-one (In the zone)

by Umbry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È come se la sfida si spostasse, con fin troppa naturalezza, su un altro campo, come se ci fosse una linea sottile tra il loro istinto sportivo e quello più animalesco che li fa finire inesorabilmente tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-on-one (In the zone)

(Scritta per la Notte Bianca, prompt "uno contro uno")

I baci sono frettolosi, quasi impacciati, mentre le dita lottano freneticamente contro il tessuto delle divise, stringendo, tirando, nel tentativo di sfilarle o almeno scostarle in qualche modo senza strapparle via come l'istinto gli suggerirebbe. L’impazienza non fa altro che rendere l’impresa ulteriormente ardua, e non gli consente nemmeno di arrivare ai materassi accatastati del ripostiglio, ma, sebbene si ritrovi con la schiena premuta contro il pavimento tutt’altro che comodo, è l’ultima cosa nella mente di Kagami. I suoi pensieri più che altro si alternano tra il domandarsi come diavolo siano finiti a sfidarsi uno contro uno _in quel modo_ e il bestemmiare tra sé e sé perché non riesce a mai davvero a resistergli quando i loro allenamenti si scaldano fino a quel punto. È come se la sfida si spostasse, con fin troppa naturalezza, su un altro campo, come se ci fosse una linea sottile tra il loro istinto sportivo e quello più animalesco che li fa finire inesorabilmente tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro. Ed effettivamente, Aomine si muove su di lui come un animale affamato, troppo impaziente per lasciarsi andare a eccessivi preliminari prima di arrivare al dunque. Kagami lo lascia fare, ha il suo stesso bisogno impellente dopotutto, ma non gli lascia mai il completo controllo.  
Si staccano il tanto che basta a consentirgli di sfilarsi a vicenda le canottiere, senza tuttavia staccarsi gli occhi di dosso. Kagami si ritrova nuovamente premuto contro il pavimento, la bocca di Aomine prende a mordergli il collo; la differenza di temperatura tra il suo corpo e la superficie fredda lo fa rabbrividire. Nonostante la parziale nudità si sente bruciare, e le mani Aomine che prendono a muoversi su di lui sono ancora più bollenti, o almeno così le percepisce. Iniziano a spingersi sempre più verso il basso, mentre d’istinto Kagami inarca il bacino, la protuberanza nei suoi pantaloni che incontra quella dell’altro.  
Nonostante la barriera costituita dai pantaloncini, la frizione è irresistibile, e Kagami sente gli ultimi frammenti di autocontrollo che ha cercato di mantenere fino all’ultimo scivolargli via. Intuisce che sia lo stesso per Aomine, perché lo sente ansimare contro la sua spalla e tirare il busto all’indietro, senza però staccare il bacino da quello dell’altro. Kagami si aggrappa a lui e lo segue, finendo per sedersi sul suo grembo. Basta un solo sguardo, e il solo pensiero di spogliarsi in una maniera soddisfacente è escluso a priori. La mano di Aomine s’insinua sotto l’elastico dei pantaloncini di Kagami e si limita ad afferrarlo con poca grazia, senza curarsi nemmeno di abbassarli. Kagami trattiene un gemito e trema leggermente, e quei leggeri movimenti si ripercuotono inesorabilmente sul corpo dell’altro. Vede Aomine serrare gli occhi leggermente e mordersi il labbro, e pensa che probabilmente è una delle cose più sexy che abbia mai visto.  
La sua mano imita il percorso della mano dell’altro come se fosse il suo riflesso, prendendolo tra le dita con più foga di quanto aveva previsto, ma la reazione di Aomine, che d’istinto allenta la presa su di lui e prende ad ansimare, lo fa quasi sciogliere. Impiega qualche momento per stabilire un ritmo e abituarsi all’improvvisa ondata di sensazioni - che per poco non lo fanno venire subito nella mano di Aomine - poi prende a muovere il bacino con più sicurezza contro l’altro. C’è meno vergogna a lasciar sfuggire ansimi e gemiti, suoni che risulterebbero incredibilmente imbarazzanti se non avessero perso completamente la capacità di ragionare razionalmente. Quando finisce, è sempre troppo presto - Kagami non riesce a trattenersi oltre e si libera nella mano di Aomine e sui loro stomaci, stringendo la mano libera sulla spalla dell’altro con tanta forza che più tardi noterà lui stesso i segnacci che gli ha lasciato. Aomine lascia che Kagami lasci cadere indietro il busto, spingendolo contro il pavimento, e dai movimenti frenetici l’altro intuisce che non sia molto lontano dal raggiungere il suo apice. Per secondi che sembrano durare fin troppo, tutto è solo Aomine, il suo respiro, il suo odore, il sangue che sente ribollirgli nelle vene. Se non fosse appena venuto e non avesse bisogno di riprendersi, probabilmente l’intero contesto lo farebbe eccitare di nuovo. Invece, sente soltanto una strana stretta allo stomaco che scende verso il basso quando Aomine viene e trema contro di lui.  
Impiegano qualche minuto a riprendersi, mentre Aomine abbandona tutto il suo dolce peso sul suo “avversario”.  
“Non sei esattamente un peso piuma, sai,” si lamenta Kagami. I loro corpi sono caldi e incredibilmente appiccicosi e non vede l’ora di potersi fare una doccia.  
Aomine si solleva da lui e gli dà una gomitata.  
“Ow!”  
“Perché devi rovinare il momento?”  
Kagami si ritrova ad arrossire e non sa nemmeno lui perché. “Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
Si solleva, o almeno ci prova, solo per rendersi conto che Aomine, ancora sopra di lui, non sembra avere intenzione di lasciarlo andare tanto facilmente. Inizia a credere seriamente di trovarsi davanti a un mostro. E forse anche lui lo è, perché il suo corpo mostra chiaramente di non essere dispiaciuto della cosa.  
“Oh.”  
“Mi auguro che tu sia pronto per il secondo round.”  
Qualcosa gli dice che rimarranno nella _zona_ ancora per molto.


End file.
